buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Hunter Serge/Wizard Burn Deck (Magic World)
Summary So, this here is my Magic World deck. Decided this needed to be done the instant I saw Magic World's R weapon, Gun Rod, Bechstein. This, plus a burn Spell and burn Impact leads to a deck that can quite easily do a great deal of Burn damage. Magic World also has access to some great defensive Spells to keep me out of harm's way while I wittle away at my oppponent's Life, and have stuff like Asmodai to remove pesky Monsters and Marbas to help finish the opponent off in more desperate situations. Decklist Flag: Magic World Buddy: Herb Magician, Souichirou Tenjiku 'Monsters (13)' Size 3 (3) 3''' Demon Programmer, Marbas - This is here as an extra Finisher. Easily the best Penetrate Monster in the game, isn't even beat by Counter Spells due to Abra Kadabra! Size 2 (6) '''4 Herb Magician, Souichirou Tenjiku - This is here to reduce the strain on the Gauge so I can play Diabolical Hardcore when its ready. 2''' Demon Realm Negotiator, Gusion - Extra draw power, and gives me more consistency with Diabolical Hardcore!. Size 1 (8) '''4 Demon Lord, Asmodai - Asmodai is here for more <<72 Pillars>> and to remove problematic Monsters. 4''' Demon Doctor, Buer - Buer's purpose should be obvious. More <<72 Pillars>> for Diabolical Hardcore!, serves as an excellent temporary wall, and boosts me some Gauge. '''Spells (23) 4''' Abra Cadabra! - Its sooo goooo-ooood. Only 1 Gauge with Herb Magician up, and shuts down any removal or Counter my opponent attempts. '''4 Go to Hell!! - Again, only 1 Gauge with Herb Magician, and prevents many problematic Monsters from even appearing. 3''' Magical Goodbye - Bounce attackers when they're attacking to keep myself and Herb Magician alive for longer. '''2 Nice one! - Some extra card advantage for when I need it. Best played while Herb Magician is up, as it removes any Gauge cost. 2''' Quick Summon - Allows me to protect myself from incoming attacks while potentially removing an opponent's monster and getting up Asmodai or Marbas without their Cost. '''4 Transflame - Integral to the deck, a 0 Gauge 1 auto-damage to my opponent. Maxing these out allows me to get them relatively frequently and hopefully get 2 off rather quickly. 4''' Solomon Shield - Due to how weak your Monsters are Defensively, your opponent is highly unlikely to use Link Attacks against you unless its Armorknight Medusa + Hysteric Spear. Therefore, this is a must. '''Items (6) 4''' Gunrod, Stradivarius - Core of the deck. Want to have this up Turn 1 if at all possible, so you can start Resting it to deal auto-damage to your opponent. 5 Turns of this + 2 Transflame + Diabolical Hardcore can kill an opponent with solely burn damage. Also lets my monster's hit harder. '''2 Gunrod, Bechstein - Here as a weaker, back-up version of Gun Rod, Stradivarius. Boosts consistency. 'Impacts (4)' 4''' Diabolical Hardcore! - Another core card of the deck, as it lets you do 3 damage instantly, at the cost of 3 Gauge. No way of reducing the Gauge cost here, but since I can for everything else, it will generally work out fine. Changelog 01/21/2014: '''-2 The Ark '-2' Gunrod, Bechstein +4 Gunrod, Stradivarius Gunrod, Stradivarius was revealed, so I dropped Gunrod, Bechstein to 2 and removed The Ark entirely to put in 4 copies of this amazing little Item. 01/27/2014: '-3' Fallen Angel of Rage, Beleth '-4' Glass Magician, Will Glassart '-1' Quick Summon +1 Demon Lord, Asmodai +1 Demon Doctor, Buer +2 Demon Realm Negotiator, Gusion +4 Solomon Shield Decided to drop Glass Magician, Will Glassart to max out Demon Lord, Asmodai and Demon Doctor, Buer as well as add 2 Demon Realm Negotiator, Gusion for better draw power. Also removed Fallen Angel of Rage, Beleth and 1 Quick Summon because they felt unneeded and put in 4 Solomon Shield for more protection. Category:Blog posts